Sweet Illusion: A Series Of Charlie Bone Songfics
by TequilaSunrise2011
Summary: A series of Charlie Bone songfics, mostly related, some just random oneshots. no slash, but occasional implied yaoi parings.
1. Decode

*TequilaSidenotes- _This is a gift for Castaway5, who wants me to publish something he can read. ( I typically write yaoi, he's extremely straight. Extremely.) _

_This is NOT slash, just to clarify. _

_This is a male/female OOC (out-of-character), slightly AU (alternate universe) story._

_Don't like?_

_Don't read._

_DON'T FLAME!_

_Cus no one likes flames._

_All flames will be used to make coffee and s'mores to keep me up to write an extremely slashy scene between Tancred and Fidelio! Think I won't?_

_Try me. _

_And no, to those of you that read my slash story Way to ADD, I haven't quit at it, I just work from two different computers and the second chapter of that is on the other computer._

_JFYI-They are 21, have left Bloor's Academy behind them and have moved out on their own. I have nopt read past the Castle Of Mirrors, so please, don't tell me what happens._

_**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Charlie Bone! The Characters are owned by Jenny Nimmo! If I __did _own them, Fidelio most certainly would be a raging, flaming gay. Sorry Chris.

I also do NOT own _Decode. _The song is owned by Paramore, Fueled By Ramen and Decay Dance.

Sweet Illusion

A series of CharlieXOlivia Songfics

1. Decode

Fidelio Gunn rolled his eyes as he turned up his mp3 player, blaring _Eyes On Fire _by Blue Foundation, drowning out the sounds coming from the next room over. Charlie and Olivia were fighting again, this time apparently due to Olivia allowing Billy Raven to move in…without asking Charlie. Fidelio heard a crash and something breaking, and turned to look at the wall. He couldn't for the life of him why Charlie would let her move in, and never admit what he felt for the girl.

"Damn idiot."

*~*~*~*

_How can I decide what's right  
__When you're clouding up my mind  
__I can't win your losing fight  
__All the time _

Billy, a seventeen year old boy that was rather small for his age, was kneeling on the floor, picking up things that had fallen to the floor as the two adults in the house continued fighting.

"God damn it Charlie! Why do you have to be so fucking…" Olivia Vertigo stopped herself, running her fingers through messy purple hair.

"So what? So Fucking what?" Charlie Bone normally wasn't one to lose his temper, but he'd been quiet for far too long in his opinion. Olivia glared at him in that way that only she could and said, "So fucking stubborn!" She turned to seventeen year old Billy and said, "can you leave for a little, Billy? I know you just got out of a home where all your adoptive parents did was fight." Billy silently grabbed his car keys and left, not needing a coat on the warm August night. Olivia turned back to Charlie and said, "give me one reason, one reason he can't stay here!"

"because-"

"because what, Charlie!?"

"BECAUSE…" Charlie took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed, trying to regain control of his temper before saying, "we can't afford it, Liv."

"he has a job, he's offered to pay rent and a third of the grocery bill!" Charlie looked at Olivia and said, "You keep trying to get him to stay but we both know that if we do it's gonna come back to bite us in the-"

"we can't send him back-"

"will you let me-"

"no! Because I know what-"

"OLIVIA SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO-" Olivia gasped as Charlie pushed her backwards, knocking her onto the couch, knocking the air out of her lungs. She rebounded off of the couch and hit her face on the coffee table, tipping it and knocking the pictures of them and their friends onto the floor. The glass in front of the picture of just them shattered into several pieces.

_No cover ever over what's mine  
__When you're always taking sides  
__But you won't take away my pride  
__No not this time, not this time_

Olivia looked at Charlie with wide eyes. He looked at her for a moment, then felt a pang of fear at the realisation that he has just frightened the girl he had loved since day one at Bloor's. He watched tears form in her eyes, and he reached for her.

"Olivia…" She flinched and backed away, then ran out of the door. Charlie picked up the shattered picture frame and ran his fingers over the photo. It was the day they had went to the beach(1), and had decided to be photographed in front of the sunset. He relaxed and allowed his mind to enter the photo.

"_Charlie come on , smile!" Olivia said with a laugh, her hair, then longer and blue, stringy and frizzy from the salt of the ocean water. Charlie groaned as he tried to smooth his messy hair, it didn't smooth and get a little frizzy like everyone else's when it came in contact with salt water, it just poofed. Olivia nudged him a little. "ow! Jeebus! I am smiling, Olivia."_

"_Aw, look at em! So cute!" Emma squeaked. Fidelio let out a joyous laugh, then said "one, two, three, smile!" Charlie hiked up on eyebrow and smiled as sincerely as he could while feeling slightly awkward with Olivia's weight on his back, her tan arms slung over his shoulders. She smelled like chocolate and peppermint, and he really wished he hadn't because now he was blushing as red as the crimson sunset in the back ground._

Charlie sighed as his mind returned to the present. They had only been seventeen then, and Olivia's beauty still went unmatched to anyone he had met. He walked out of the open door and out of the building, heading towards Ingledew's Bookstore, where he knew she'd be.

_How did we get here  
__When I used to know you so well  
__And how did we get here  
__Well, I think I know how_

Olivia walked rapidly down the street, trying to get as far away from Charlie and that damn apartment as possible.

_Damn that Charlie! He's gotta be so fucking stubborn…and he hit me! Fucking jerk…where's Manfred when you need his sorry ass? I'd get him to hypnotise Charlie into walking into the ocean…no, Charlie can swim. Well…I think of something…_

She had come up with twenty ways to kill Charlie and eliminated them all by the time she stopped at the bookstore. She looked in the glass door to see Payton Yewbeam reading a book, then heard footsteps rapidly approaching. She hid in an alley, then made an illusion of herself walking into the bookstore. She heard the bell tinkle twice, assuming once for the allusion and a second time for Charlie, and came out of the alley, heading for the Pets Café when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the back alley.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
__And it's hanging on your tongue  
__Just boiling in my blood  
__But you think that I can't see_

She opened her mouth to scream, but Charlie's voice whispered, "it's me! Don't scream." She turned around and pushed Charlie into a wall and kicked, aiming for his head. He grabbed her leg and said, "I was with you when you took those classes. It isn't gonna work on me, Olivia."

"let go of me." He dropped her leg and she took a swing at him, only to be pinned to the wall by her wrists.

"will ya stop?"

"no." she kicked Charlie in the groin, then when he let go, kneed him in the mouth, punched him in the solar plexus(2) when he was knocked upward, and ran around the corner as he fell to the ground.(3) Charlie curled up on the concrete, coughing and groaning. He couldn't for the _life _of him remember when they had taught that in karate, but more importantly, Charlie realised that she hated him. Because he had to go and lose his temper and push her like an idiot, She hated him and he definitely had a snowball's chance in hell of dating her.

_Nice one Charlie Bone, _he thought, _you hit a girl, got your ass kicked by said girl, and probably lost out on the love of your life. Charming. Real charming. _as the throbbing in his groin resided, he got up and slowly walked home, shutting the front door behind him and going to the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and cut the shower on before looking at his mouth in the mirror. His lower lip was swollen, and there was a cut that Charlie hadn't noticed was bleeding. He grabbed a facecloth, dampened it with cold water, then pressed it to his lip. He stuck his free hand in the water of the shower, adjusted it, then threw the facecloth into the sink and undressed, throwing his clothes into the hamper in the hallway before stepping in.

_What kind of man that you are  
__If you are a man at all  
__Well I will figure this one out on my own_

An hour later Charlie was making a half-assed attempt to comb his hair when he heard the door open and said, "hey Billy, there's money on the table, pay for the pizza for me, will ya?"

"no because my name's not Billy." Charlie whipped around and shut the door by reflex, kept it closed out of embarrassment, partially because this is the girl that just kicked his ass and the rest because he was stark naked.

"So that's it? I'm gonna be talking to you through doors and screaming in your face from now on?"

_You can be screaming on the same side of the door as me, preferably the bed- whoa, gotta watch that.(4)_

"that's what you want, isn't it?" he heard Olivia sigh and said, "that's not true."

"It isn't? so you kicked me in the dick for no reason?"

"no to get you to let go of me! And you're the one hitting for no reason! I didn't know that was the kind of man that your mother and Masie raised you to be."

"it isn't! Liv, I lost control! I lose control once and suddenly I'm a woman beater!"

"I didn't call you that! I didn't call you anything!" Charlie sighed and sat on the floor in front of the door and said, "can we stop fighting? Okay, yes I pushed you, yes I lost my temper but can the fighting stop?"

"open the door."

_Yeah…no, you're smokin' somethin lady._

"I can't do that, Olivia."

"why?"

"I'm uh…not…decent." Olivia groaned, and Charlie knew she had rolled her eyes as she said, "you're naked. Well get dressed."

"I uh…"

"forgot to take clothes with you, did you?" Charlie stayed silent and Olivia said, "open the damn door Charlie."

"no."

"will you just open the damn…" Charlie stood and open the door while she was talking, and realised she had been sitting against the wall with her eyes closed and didn't notice.

"I mean it's not like-"

"Olivia."

"I haven't seen a…human…penis…before?" she turned red and faced the other way, closing her eyes as handed Charlie a towel. Charlie bit back a laugh and said, "you were saying…?

"…I don't know…oh! I don't hate you! What led you to that rather inaccurate conclusion?"(5)

"the alley? The living room when you ran?"

"self defence and a reflex." Charlie laughed and said, "no, gagging is a reflex. You ran like you had drugs in your pocket and there was a K-9 dog on your ass." he made a circling motion with his finger, indicating that she should turn around so he could put on boxers. She turned, facing a wall until she heard a pair of jeans zip up.

"cock shy."

"you're the one blushing, I take pride in it." she rolled her eyes, then said, "why did you follow me?" Charlie swallowed hard.

_(I'm screaming I love you so)  
__On my own  
__(My thoughts you can't decode.)_

Charlie stepped up to her and said, "if I tell you, don't judge me." Olivi looked concerned and said, "I won't…what-"

"I can show you better than I can say it." which was true, Charlie was fair looking and witty, but a ladies man he was not. Olivia sighed exasperatedly(6) "then show-" Charlie grabbed her and kissed her, feeling her tense and then relax. He pulled away and said, "clear enough for you?"

"Charlie, I…I like you too." Charlie let go. So it wasn't clear. He would have to say it.

_How did we get here  
__When I used to know you so well  
__And how did we get here  
__Well, I think I know how_

"no, Olivia…I don't like you." Olivia looked completely confused.

"but you…and I…and you just…huh?" she looked on the verge of tears and screamed, "I am_ not _a plaything! I am not here for when you can't get laid…

_I'm a virgin. _Charlie thought

"And need a quick fuck!"

_I wouldn't rush that of all things…get your mind out of the gutter, Charlie!_

"once again, you're getting fired up and you didn't let me finish. No, I don't like you, Olivia-"

"then what?"

"I love you, Captain Density!"

_Do you see what we've done?  
__We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
__Do you see what we've done?  
__We're gonna make such fools of ourselves._

Olivia looked at him and fainted.

*~*~*~*

Billy walked in and saw the broken objects, and Charlie standing over Olivia's unconscious body with a busted lip and bruised stomach, and did the first thing he thought of…

"FIDELIO!!!!!" There was a thud and a series of rapid footsteps before Fidelio ran into the open door with a bat and said, "'smatter? Whodunnit?"(7) Charlie stifled a laugh and Fidelio looked at him, wiping the smile off as he looked at Olivia.

"she fainted, I swear on a stack of bibles she did!"

"you're an atheist!"

"that's Tancred! I'm catholic!" Billy looked and said, "don't you read the torah."

"that's the Jewish, you idiot! And why the hell is Fido in the front door in nothing but his boxers with a bat?" Olivia sat up as she spoke, and Billy said, "I screamed because I thought Charlie pulled an alleged Chris Brown and beat the everliving out of you.(8)" Olivia rolled her eyes. "now that that's cleared up, Fido, leave, Billy go to bed, you have school, and Charlie I want to talk to you alone." Fidelio gave in to his inner six year old and said, "ooh!"

"leave!"

"yes'm."

_(Yeah yeah)  
__How did we get here  
__When I used to know you so well (yeah, yeah)  
__Well, how did we get here  
__When I used to know you so well  
__I think I know  
__I think I know_

Olivia shut the door behind them and he flopped on the bed. She flopped down beside him and said, "how long?" He looked at her and said, "for what?"

"how long have you loved me?"

"how long have I known you?" she leaned over and saw the bruise, touching it softly. He flinched from her fingers and said, "ow."

"sorry." she grabbed his hand. "so what now, Charlie Bone?"

"well, Olivia Vertigo, you can say no and this never happened, or you can say yes, and we just take it one step at a time."

_There is something  
__I see in you  
__It might kill me  
__I want it to be true _

*~*~*~*

yes, I am aware that the ending is sappy, but I am writing it for girls too. They can't always immediately jump in bed and have sex. I'm sure you all have cavities by the end of this, so Id recommend brushing your teeth while waiting for me to add a chapter next weekend.

(1) i have no idea where the actually live? does anyone know?

(2)Solar plexus- the heart-shaped space between your stomach and ribcage that, when struck, knocks the wind out of your opponent, thus disabling them for approx. 40 seconds and giving you 40 seconds to overpower them or run. How do I know this? I got kicked in it enough times helpng my friend with Kickboxing practise.

(3) this is an effective fighting technique. i've used it.

(4) sorry, i had to say it.

(5) that whole "incident?" based on true life accounts.

(6) whoo! SAT word of the day!!!

(7) i had a batty old lady that lived next door to me that, when i would sneak out and come back in through my window, come to my door with a bat and say someone was in my room.

(8) sereiously, have you SEEN her face? go on the TMZ website. if he really did it, he beat the SHIT outta her.


	2. Show Me Love

*TequilaSidenotes- _This is a gift for Castaway5, who wants me to publish something he can read. ( I typically write yaoi, he's extremely straight. Extremely.) _

_This is NOT slash, just to clarify. _

_This is a male/female OOC (out-of-character), slightly AU (alternate universe) story._

_Don't like?_

_Don't read._

_DON'T FLAME!_

_Cus no one likes flames._

_All flames will be used to make coffee and s'mores to keep me up to write an extremely slashy scene between Tancred and Fidelio instead of just implying it. Think I won't?_

_Try me. _

_And no, to those of you that read my slash story Way to ADD, I haven't quit at it, I just work from two different computers and the second chapter of that is on the other computer._

_JFYI-They are 21, have left Bloor's Academy behind them and have moved out on their own. I have not read past the Castle Of Mirrors, so please, don't tell me what happens._

_**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Charlie Bone! The Characters are owned by Jenny Nimmo! If I did own them, Fidelio most certainly would be a raging, flaming gay. Sorry Chris._

_I also do NOT own_ Show Me Love_. The song is owned by t.A.T.u._

Sweet Illusion

A series of CharlieXOlivia Songfics

This one IS connected to _Decode_

2. Show Me Love

Charlie Looked around The bar, vision blurred. He sighed and felt a warm hand on his shoulder, then turned to see Emma. She smiled and said, "you're totally gone, Charlie. Maybe you should sleep it off? I have a bed…" Her words trailed off in his mind and the minutes blurred together as she led him to her flat down the street and put him to bed. Hours later, he awoke and saw Emma next to him, facing the opposite way, dressed in her work uniform and clearly sleeping. He silently wondered where the hell his shirt went, found it, redressed and left.

_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling._

Olivia slept restlessly on the living room couch. He was late _again, _which would have caused worry in the standard female, but Olivia was not standard. The lock clicked and she stirred, rubbing her eyes. As a dark figure walked in. She yawned, "Charlie?"

The figure froze in place and said, "go back to sleep, Liv."

"no." she sat up. "where have you been?"

"I have a job."

"you get off at seven thirty."

"I put in overtime."

"how the _hell_ do you put in overtime doing customer service at an office that closes at seven???"(1)

"…stay back and put the books in order."

"until 2 am?" He knew she had raised an eyebrow as she spoke and retorted,

"don't look at me like that."

"you know I know you're full of it. Look, I'm not a slave driver, feel free to go out, just tell me before you do, so I don't fall asleep on the couch." Charlie rolled his eyes and cut on the light. "then why are we talking about this."

"I don't want to fight."

"then stop talking." He regretted his words as soon as he saw that she was clearly upset.

"why are you so mean lately? I didn't do anything to you! TELL ME!" He sighed. "You'd kill me if I did."

_Tell me how you never _

_felt delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that _

_us having faith makes any sense?_

She looked at him as if he had three heads.

"what are you trying to tell me?" Charlie sighed and said, "no don't get mad, because you like to throw things when you get mad."

"I'm about to start throwin shit right god damn NOW if you don't spit it out."(2)

"promise me you won't throw anything until you hear the full story."

"fine."

"okay, me Tancred, Fido and Lysander went out tonight and had some drinks. Then I ran into Emma and-"

THWACK.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T-"

"you cheated?!?!?"

"see that's why I said, 'don't throw stuff until I finish, Olivia!' I didn't! I'm home as late as I am because Emma was bartending-"

"okay, PLEASE tell me this wasn't a gentlemen's bar-"(3)

"and what ever the hell she gave me got me really drunk so I went to sleep in her flat until about half past midnight then woke up, she was next to me-" he dodged a well-thrown shoe that was headed for his face and said, "FULLY CLOTHED! So I got up, drank a lot of coffee, drove the guys home and the came back here." Olivia sighed and hugged him apologetically.

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses,_

_Cus there's no way to turn around._

Later that week, Billy, not watching his feet, tripped over that shoe that Olivia threw-and could not locate-and fell on the table, once again scattering photos.(4) He cursed loudly as he stood and Olivia ran in, having heard the crash. She sighed and helped him up, muttering something about, "that damn table." she picked up a picture of Charlie the day they graduated. He'd changed so much since then…She sighed as a list ran through her mind of good and bad.

"you alright Billy?"

"I've had worse, Livvy. I'll be fine. I'm going to work."

"ok, Tell Mr. Ominous and the flames I said hi." Billy was out of the door and Olivia sighed as she looked in the bedroom she and Charlie shared, to see him still sleeping. She sat on the bed and looked at him, sighed, abd realised she still held the photo.

_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely_

_I wish that you could show me love_

She laid down next to him and toyed with his hair, as she often did when thinking, when se stirred slightly and wrapped his arms around her. She played with the cross around his neck and he inhaled deeply before whispering, "something's the matter."

"what? nothing." Charlie pulled her tighter. "yes there is…wanna know how I know?"

She nodded slightly. He smiled and said, "first of all, you're playing with my cross like it's a worry stone(5); if it were fake silver, not gold, it would have tarnished. Second, right before that you'd been toying with my hair, which is something you only do when upset, and finally, your voice cracked when I asked you if something was wrong. Now what's bothering you?"

"...what's been wrong lately? You've been all distant and mean…"

"…I've just been tired lately. How about this, month, I take two weeks off and we go on that cruise we've been talking about?" She smiled and said, "that'd be great! But what about Billy?"

"he won't die if he's left alone for a little." Olivia smiled.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till I'm up off the floor_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till I'm screaming for more_

Olivia and Charlie shook there heads at the television as the newscaster told the details of yet another murder. Charlie grabbed the clicker and changed the channel as Olivia sighed, "it's stupid. It's just really bloody stupid."

"what, the fact that the world has no better news to tell then who this or that star fucked?"

"what the bloody hell are you on…"she looked at the TV and saw some story about that Cole Sprouse dude hooking up with that Dia(6) Supernova chick From that band _Honour Code Violation_.(7) Olivia Chuckled and said, "what's her real last name again?"

"uh…Alexandria I think. Isn't she that chick that acted with that Josh Hutcherson dude in That One Movie, _Miss Murder_(8), like 2 years ago? Where he was the stalker's target and she played psycho-bitch?"

"No that was another movie, _Dancing With Danger _and she acted with Mitchell Musso_. _In _Miss Murder _she was Spy girl who screwed Josh Hutcherson and shot the Crazy Bitch who was played by that Hanna Banana-"

"Hannah Montana"

"Hannah Montana trick(9) and…anyway, not the who's fucking who thing, but the fact that everyday someone's been killed! It's just random acts of mindlessness! And only you can make me ADD when I'm proving a point!" He hugged her. She was such a peacemaker…until you pissed her off…then you were subject to be the target of flying footwear.

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances And Surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

Olivia zipped up the last of her suitcases, smiling at Charlie from across the room. This made up for every stupid or mean thing that he had ever done ever. She walked up behind him as he attempted to close his suitcase and wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering, "I'm all packed." He groaned, the gave a triumphant "HAHA!" as the suitcase closed then pushed it on the floor and said, "so am I." She smiled, The walked into the living room, laying on the couch and grabbing the clicker to watch TV. Charlie soon joined her, her using his thigh for a pillow as they sat through a couple of episodes of a highly addictive shw called NCIS. Olivia turned over halfway through the third episode and said, "Charlie…"

"hmm? What love?"

"Know what I want?"

"a three story house and a cobalt blue Spyder?"(10)

"well, yes, but not right now." Charllie cut off the TV and said, "then what?"

"well, we're packed, Billy's gone out, Fido's running off somewhere with Tancred doing god knows what, and the house is ours."

"are you implying…"

"Well, I don't want to jump on the bed…not in the childish sense anyway…" Charlie smirked and lowered her onto the bed, setting his knee between her legs as she propped up n her elbows and…

the front door opened.

Charlie and Olivia stared as Billy came stumbling in with some nameless girl and went to his room, locking the door as she giggled, making it obvious they were intoxicated. Charlie groaned and got up as a sexually frustrated Olivia fell back onto the bed, thinking up 27 ways to kill Billy and the drunken slut that looked like a Barbie.

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses_

_Cus there's no way to turn around_

Olivia beamed as she saw the rental car they had gotten, a cobalt blue Spyder.

Oh that _totally _made up for everything in her eyes.

She hopped in the drivers seat and revved the engine a few times until Charlie gave her a look. She removed The keys and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck, muttering, "do you have _any_ idea how fucking much I love you right now-"

"ahh! St- Olivia! In…public…god that…STOP GOD DAMN IT!" Olivia pulled away and a red faced Charlie grabbed the keys and got in the car, muttering something about his neck as she got in. A few hours into the trip and she was asleep

***

Olivia giggled drunkenly and fell on Charlie's lap. He looked down at her face in the light of the twilight and said, "oi." She laughed and said, "wanna hear a secret?" He knew what she was gonna say and said, "Olivia-"

"shh! I'm gonna tell you!"(11) He laughed and said, "what?"

"I love you!" she laughed harder and fell off of his lap as a familiar voice said, "Charlie? Olivia?"

"Emma?" Olivia giggled a silly, "Hi Emma! Whatcha doin here?" Emma smiled, "bartending. I got a new gig. And you're obviously here for fun."

"yup!" Her smile quickly faded and she ran for the bathroom. Charlie groaned and said, "maybe I should be getting her back to the room." Emma smiled, green eyes twinkling and said, "come back and talk to me later?" Charlie nodded as Olivia came stumbling out of the bathroom and said, "'m fine!" Charlie picked her up and said, "no, love, you aren't. time to go."

"aw. Bye Emma!" Charlie carried her like that back to the room, giving cold glares to those who stared. He helped her out of her clothes, into pyjamas and gave her two aspirin and a glass of water before putting her to bed and returning to the bar.

***

Charlie was wasted.

Again.

And it wasn't the spinning room that was tipping him off, or the sounds running together. No, it was the fact that his fingers were currently tangled in Emma Tolly's blonde hair and his lips were crushed against hers in a bruising kiss and his body was pinning hers against a wall and he had no clue where the _fuck _his shirt was, or his belt for that matter.

And _God_ it felt good.

It was Good and right and sweet and twisted and sickening and _oh so fucking wrong!_

So wrong, in fact, that for that moment it was _right._

He knew he shouldn't be here. And when he walked back in his room at midnight, and curled up next to Olivia, he still knew he shouldn't have been there. She flipped over and buried her face in his bare chest, as she usually did and sighed contentedly.

Fuck, he could have cried.

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick up sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

Olivia was pissed.

So unbelievably pissed.

She was pissed and sad and hurt and _god _it hurt, it hurt so fucking _bad _she couldn't breathe. The only words she could form were;

"you had…with Emma_…_when I was…and…huh?"

"I'm sorry." was all he could murmur, and somehow, she knew the words had some meaning. Her fury bubbled up as there was a knock and Charlie let Emma in.

"good morning Charlie, O-"

THWACK.

Olivia's fist smacked against her cheek with a satisfying sound. Within moments there was biting and scratching and screaming and kicking and fists tangled in hair in a rather painful way.(12)Charlie finally pulled them apart when Emma yelled something that was truly stupid given the situation.

"you're just mad he still loves me more!"

"you dumb bitch." Olivia looked at Charlie, who was staring at Emma's shocked face, not caring that his words must have cut deep.

"b…but you said…"

"that was years ago. Let it go. Gabriel's been chasing you, dumbfuck, go after him!"

"but he's no you!" Charlie plucked her up by an arm and dragged her to the door before saying coldly,

"deal."

And slamming the door in her face. He turned back Olivia and said, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"that's what Tancred said." He sighed. "I'm not Tancred! How can I prove that to you?" She looked up at him and said, "do what you did to her to me."

"What, drag you out of the door?" Charlie said rather densely. Olivia looked at him as if stupid and the message clicked in his head.

"oh! Oh…"

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till I'm up off the floor_

~*insert sex scene-that I left out so as not to warp my friend Chris' mind more than I already have-here*~

Olivia turned on her side and faced Charlie before whispering, "I believe you." and falling asleep.

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love_

_Till I'm screaming for more_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_*~TequilaSidenotes-_

Eh, I'll post the sex scene if people ask for it. And if I do, Chris, you better not say jack shit if it's poorly written or have any sort of a TMI moment_._

1- I Have no idea when most offices close. i just know when the Mall does.  
2- GHETTO BITCH MOMENT! XD! sorry, I'm stupid like that.  
3-Emma working at a "gentlemen's" bar probably shattered your whole image of her, but it probably got the desired effect.  
4-That Damn table-and everyone will have one at somepoint- is gonna cause hell in every story. JFYI.  
5-My mother tells me a worry stone is like a little rock or something that someone plays with when nervous or worried and gets worn and smoothed over time. IDK really.  
6-Dia Supernova is Me. It's an alias for websites like Youtube.  
7-Not a real band. It's a name me and some friends considered for a band name for us and we were gonna dress like catholic school girls...*train of thought derails*  
8-Real song, fake movie to my knowledge.  
9-I get to shoot Hannah Montana! *laughs manically* Chris knows my issue with her...i think...*train of thought derails again*  
10-Don't we all? Well i do...*stupid train keeps derailing*  
11-She's a funny drunk!  
12-Girlfights suck. A lot. And I have battle scars that say so. (I don't fight fair.) *train of thought crashes*


End file.
